The First Night of Forever
by LadyBlue13
Summary: Sybil and Tom have finally exchanged vows and it's now their wedding night. Facing their first night together as a couple, Sybil and Tom prepare to truly become man and wife. An attempt to depict their wedding night in a realistic way. Adult content.


_AN: I've read a lot of versions of Sybil and Tom's wedding night, where Sybil is a sex goddess and Tom knows exactly what he's doing. I wanted to write a version I felt would be more realistic, both for the time period and for what losing your virginity is actually like. Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The vows had been exchanged, the wedding breakfast had come and gone, and now Sybil stood alone on the stoop, tucked safely out of the rain under the hotel's overhang. Tom had left her to wait in the relative dryness while he ran through the downpour to collect their luggage from the car. His best tweed suit was soaked through and water streamed off the brim of his hat; he looked like he had gone for a swim in Dublin Port. But watching her new husband sprint up the steps, suitcase clutched in each hand and a smile on his face, Sybil thought he had never looked finer.<p>

"Shall we?" he suggested, gesturing to the door with a nod.

Sybil looked up, meeting his gaze unblinkingly. Her husband. How odd it was to say, but no less thrilling. Raindrops clung to his eyelashes and dripped down his nose. Gently, she lifted the corner of her scarf to his face, brushing them away.

"Thank you." Tom's mouth tilted up in the corner into a slightly mocking grin. "But if you take any longer to open the door, I'm going to start to think you're stalling."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," she said airily over her shoulder as she reached out to open the door. He let out a gruff laugh, following behind her with the luggage.

They had originally planned to spend their wedding night in their modest flat, but Mary and Edith had surprised them with a weekend honeymoon in a Dublin hotel, even hiring a car to take them from the reception. It wasn't the Ritz, but the lobby was quiet and understated, ideal for a private weekend alone as a couple. Sybil stepped back to let Tom deal with the man behind the desk, her eyes traveling across his broad shoulders and back, down his strong arms. She felt tingly all over.

She had thought about her wedding night before, of course. Intellectually, she knew what was going to happen. She understood the basic mechanics of the thing, and she had even seen naked men before in her work as a nurse. Rationally, she knew there was nothing to fear. She loved Tom, and there was no doubt in her mind that he adored her above all other things. They were man and wife now; what more could she ask for?

But despite all that, she felt a little ill. Her stomach had tied itself into knots, clenching and unclenching in a way that made her breath come out in small fluttery gasps. She looked down at her hands, twisting her new wedding band around on her slightly trembling finger.

"Ready?"

Tom was standing in front of her, frowning a little as he caught sight of her pale face. A porter stood nearby with the baggage and room key, patiently waiting to show them upstairs. _You have nothing to fear, _Sybil told herself, forcing out a smile to soothe Tom's worries.

"Yes, of course. Show us the way."

They followed the porter up the narrow staircase. Tom reached out to grab her hand and she squeezed his fingers tight.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he murmured.

"I'm…" _Nervous. _"…just fine."

He raised one eyebrow, unconvinced.

The room was on the small side, but the bed had a pretty quilt embroidered with blue flowers and clean towels had been neatly stacked on top of the dresser, next to the wash stand. Night had fallen outside. Rain pattered against the window, a soothing white noise in the background.

Sybil went to flick on the lamps next to the bed as Tom tipped the porter. She hesitated by the window, looking down at the dark city street below. She had come to love Dublin; she thought perhaps she could love anything for the sake of the man she had just married. _Stay with that thought, _she urged herself, as she heard the door close behind the porter, leaving them alone at last.

"Sybil?"

She turned to him, cheeks flushing. He stood at the end of the bed, hat in hand, watching her with an expression of apprehension. Only then did she remember how wet he was. His suit was dripping on the carpet, though he didn't seem to notice.

"You're soaked through. You must be freezing."

"I'll change in a moment. Just as soon as you tell me why you look like a scared rabbit." He took a step toward her, tossing his hat onto the bed.

"_That's_ a nice compliment to pay a bride on her wedding night," she teased, feeling a little of the tension drain away as he grinned ruefully.

"You know I think you're beautiful," Tom replied, coming to her side. He reached back, sliding the hat pin from the back of her head and gently removing her hat. "Even when you look frightened out of your mind."

"I'm not, really," she sighed, taking her hat and laying it on the windowsill. "I'm…"

"What?"

"I suppose it's normal to be a little nervous." Sybil swallowed, looking up into his suddenly serious eyes. She lay her hand on his chest, feeling his breath rise and fall beneath his damp shirt. "You mustn't take it personally. I love you, Tom."

Tom smiled, visibly relaxing. He touched her cheek softly, smoothing away her hair that had come loose from her chignon. "I was a little afraid for a moment there myself. I thought you might have been having second thoughts."

"Never," she grinned, shaking her head. "I think you can stop worrying I'm going to change my mind, now that it's official."

Tom looked away, out the window into the darkness. "Not _quite_ official yet." He glanced back down at her, his blue eyes soft. "I'm not going to push myself on you, Sybil."

She let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "I know you won't."

"I won't hurt you, either."

"I'm not sure that's entirely under your control," she replied lightly. She grabbed his coat, turning him toward her and pulling him closer until they stood face to face, bodies flush against each other. "We _will_ do this, Tom. We've waited so long for this moment, and I'm not about to let a case of nerves ruin it for us."

"You could never ruin it." He ran his hands up her arms, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't we get dressed for bed, to start with? I'm getting everything all wet."

"I don't mind," Sybil murmured, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She turned her face up to his and suddenly, his lips were on hers, kissing her like he had been waiting a lifetime. She opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss, clutching at his jacket to hold him closer and reveling in the feeling of his arms around her. He thrust a hand into her hair, and pins clattered onto the floor below.

There was a knock at the door, and Tom jumped back with a small groan. Flushed and breathless, Sybil turned away as he strode across the room to answer.

"Yes?" he called out.

"I've come to light the fire, sir," replied the disembodied voice of a housemaid from out in the hall.

Tom looked over at Sybil. "Go, get changed in the bathroom. I'll manage out here."

Sybil ducked down to retrieve her suitcase from the floor, brushing against his arm. She felt lit up like a firework, giddy with anticipation. Tom smiled down at her; she could see it in his expression that he was just as excited as she was. His eyes followed her across the room as she walked to the bathroom, her legs a little shaky.

In the washroom, she set down her suitcase and examined herself in the gilt-framed mirror. Her dark hair, frizzy from the rain, was falling loose from her bun in haphazard waves. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were wide and shiny. She smiled at her reflection. She looked like a happy bride on her wedding night; the scared rabbit had been left behind with his kiss. Letting out a small sigh of contentment, she began to unravel her hair and prepare for her first night alone with her husband.

**xxx**

Tom leaned over the washstand, splashing cool water on his face in an effort to calm down. He had already changed into his pajamas, leaving his wet suit laid out to dry in front of the fire dancing merrily in the grate. It gave the room a warm glow that was much more attractive than electric lights. He had turned off the lamps on the bedside tables and closed the curtains; he had considered turning down the bed, too, but that felt like a step too far.

What was she thinking? Tom sat down on the end of the bed, patting his face dry with a towel. He hoped her fear had passed. It would be hard to bring himself to do anything that made her feel afraid, even though he had been longing for this moment for what felt like forever. God, he only wished she could be as excited as he was, as _ready_ as he felt.

Tom wasn't a virgin, but he hadn't had much experience either, beyond the occasional dalliance back in Ireland. Those few times had been quick and perfunctory, hidden in the bushes to avoid detection. Now he could barely remember what it had been like. It had been years since he had even thought of anyone other than Sybil. And this was like nothing else he had ever experienced. He had never loved those girls. More than anything, he wanted Sybil's first time to truly be an act of love, not a moment of lust (though he certainly felt that too).

He rubbed his forehead, his mouth suddenly dry. What if she saw him undressed and found him wanting?

The door to the bathroom opened, and Tom looked up to see Sybil standing in the firelight, clad only in her nightdress. She was barefoot and free of all traces of the day: her jewelry removed, her face scrubbed clean, her long hair down and brushed out into smooth waves. She smiled softly, setting her suitcase down by the door.

Tom stood up. "You look lovely." His voice was hoarse.

"So do you," she replied, taking a step toward him. "You're the first man to ever see me in my bedclothes."

"I'm glad of it." Tom reached out to her with one hand, lightly stroking down her arm. She shivered slightly, though the fire was warm. "Sybil…You've made me the happiest man in the world today."

"And I'm so happy to be your wife." She glanced up at him through her dark lashes. "There's nothing I want more than to be with you."

"Truly?" Tom swallowed. He moved to her side, gently laying his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, turning her face to kiss his palm. "I promise I'll do my best to make it bearable for you."

"Oh, I hope we can do much better than bearable," Sybil laughed. She stood on her toes, so that they were nose to nose and he could feel her warm breath on his lips. "And I won't make you wait for me any longer, Mr. Branson."

"God knows I would wait forever," he breathed, his mouth already settling onto hers.

Sybil clung to him, her hands running over his shoulders and hair as she kissed him back, letting out a small sound of contentment as he ran his tongue over her lower lip before sliding it against hers. Tom could feel every curve of her body beneath her nightgown as she melted into him; his hands shook as he felt the expanse of her hips, the graceful dip of her lower back. He felt electric with desire. He ran his hands up her sides, lightly touching the underside of her breasts through the cotton.

Her breathing hitched. "Yes," she whispered against his lips.

Tom cupped her breasts in his hands, feeling their warm weight in his hands as he gently squeezed. He felt lightheaded with want. He could feel the pointed pebbles of her nipples through the thin fabric, could see the faint outline of their darker colour against her pale skin. He touched one with his palm. It hardened under his hand, and Sybil quivered lightly.

"That feels nice," she murmured. He did it again, and again, loving the feeling of her trembling body in his arms. He lightly pinched one and she let out a squeak, eyelashes fluttering.

"Lay back," he told her, gently pushing her down onto the bed. She leaned back onto her elbows, squirming to pull herself up to lay her head down on the pillows. Tom sat down next to her, stroking her face. _Slow down, slow down, _he kept telling himself, trying to quell the urge to climb on top of her.

Sybil looked up at him, her eyes huge in her flushed face. "Oh, Tom."

"I know." He kissed her deeply, letting her tug him down until he was sprawled out beside her, their legs intertwined as he rolled half on top of her. _Slow down, slow down_. Sybil slid her hands across his back, brushing his skin where his shirt had been pulled up. She ran her nails over him and he shivered.

"Take off your shirt," she demanded breathlessly. "I want to see you."

Tom obeyed, sitting up to pull his pajama top over his head and dropping it beside the bed. Sybil reached for him, running her fingers through the patch of hair on his chest and over his stomach, lingering on the arrow of hair that disappeared under his trousers. Tom could feel his heart pounding double-time, like it wanted to leap from his chest.

"Satisfied?" His voice was rough.

"I'll let you know." She let her hand drift lower, and for a moment Tom thought she might touch him where he was dying to feel her. But instead she brought her hand back up to his face, pulling him back down to kiss him again. A low growl escaped from between his teeth and he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her jaw, her throat, behind her ear. She wriggled beneath him as he found her chest once again, rubbing her breasts in a way that made her moan.

"Don't make the sound unless you want me to ravish you," he said huskily.

"Is that not what you're doing?" She felt dizzy, longing for him to touch her again.

"In truth, I'm not sure what I'm doing right now." He rested his hand on her bare knee, where her nightgown had lifted and twisted in their flurry of movement. "All I know is I want you so bad, Sybil, it hurts." He gazed at her, eyes trailing down her body to trace the outline of her breasts, her stomach, her pelvis.

"Then have me," she whispered.

He sat upright, turning her to lie on her back. She could see his chest rising and falling in rapid breaths, and his eyes had become heavy-lidded as he stared down at her lying there before him. She smoothed her nightgown over her stomach, hands shaking, not sure what to expect but trusting him fully.

Tom touched the hem of her nightgown, then looked up at her with imploring eyes. "Let me lift it?"

Sybil nodded, barely breathing.

Tom slowly pulled up her gown, watching the creamy expanse of her thighs as they were revealed. _Slow down, slow down. _A little further, and her legs suddenly sprang together in an attempt to hide what was between them. He stopped, hardly able to tear his gaze away to look up at her face.

There was anxiety in her eyes, but it slowly dissipated as they stared at each other.

"Don't be afraid of me," Tom said softly, his voice like a caress. "There's nothing to fear."

Sybil relaxed her legs, slowly letting them fall back into their original position. "I trust you."

Tom nodded, letting himself look back down to her beautiful body exposed before him. He raised her gown carefully, baring her soft white stomach and creamy breasts, tipped pink. At the sight of her hardened nipples, he couldn't wait any longer. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her chest, letting his tongue touch the rosebud tip. Sybil's back arched slightly off the bed, her head falling back.

"You are perfect," he murmured into her skin. "Let me touch you, please."

"Yes," Sybil gasped, pulling him back up to kiss her mouth, letting her teeth scrape against his bottom lip. "Yes."

Tom's hands trailed over her thighs and stomach as he kissed her, reveling in the smoothness of her skin. Sybil's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, like she was holding on for dear life, and Tom could practically taste the strange mix of fear and excitement in her kiss. Cautiously, Tom reached down and laid his hand between her legs, feeling the damp curls there tickling his palm.

Sybil stiffened in his arms, going still.

"Go on," she urged, clinging tightly to him.

Carefully, Tom ran a finger down her warm center. Sybil jolted a little as he touched her, her breath unsteady in his ear. He pressed his face into her hair, if only to hide his expression of hunger to the point of pain.

"Are you ready?" he whispered. "I don't want to rush you."

"I'm ready," she replied, nails digging into the back of his neck.

Tom pulled her arms from his neck, standing up off the bed. She watched him unblinkingly as he untied his pajama bottoms, taking a deep steadying breath as he lowered them. Sybil, her nightgown bunched around her chest and hair tangled, stared at him, mouth round.

"Say something."

Sybil cleared her throat. "I think you may kill me."

Tom let out a laugh, climbing back onto the bed beside her. "I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do," she told him solemnly. "Truly, Tom." She settled her head back onto the pillow, though her eyes never left his face.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, stroking her cheek. "You let me know if I'm hurting you and I'll stop."

"All right," she nodded, closing her eyes and taking a breath.

Tom moved to kneel between her legs, brushing his hand between her thighs. She opened herself wider to him. Laying his body over hers, his weight resting on his elbows, he nuzzled her with his nose until she opened her eyes. Both of their hearts were beating out of their chests, their breathing strangled, as they lay skin to skin for the first time. Tom could barely hold it together, his need for her was so strong.

"Don't look away from me," he said hoarsely. "Hold on to me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips touching. "I love you."

"And I love you." He kissed her, desperately ready. Reaching between them, he guided himself to her opening and slowly pushed forward.

Sybil gasped, breaking their kiss. Tom stilled, muscles quaking as he tried to control himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he rasped.

Sybil shook her head, giving him a small smile. She ran her hand down his back and settled them on his buttocks, gently pushing him down. "I want you to."

Thank god. Tom moved as slowly as he could manage, his heart jumping at every small sound she made. He could tell she was in pain, though she was trying to conceal it for his sake. Her face was buried in the side of his throat and her nails were digging into his flesh. He couldn't help but let out a choked moan as he finally, _finally_, was fully sheathed inside of her, holding himself as still as he could despite the urge to keep moving.

"There," he exhaled, kissing her forehead. "Are you all right?"

Sybil nodding, raising her face from his neck. "Are you?"

"Never been better," Tom replied through gritted teeth, and she finally smiled. Her arms pulled him closer and she kissed down the side of his jaw. Unable to wait any longer, Tom slowly slid out of her, swiftly pushing back in. Sybil let out a sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan, but her hands gripped him tightly, not letting go. He did it again, and again, leaning down to touch his mouth to hers, his breath coming out as pants.

"Sybil," he groaned as she grabbed at his hips, unintentionally forcing him down harder.

She kissed him, tongues intertwined, swallowing his words.

He couldn't hold back anymore; his arms were shaking with the effort and he was sticky with sweat. Tom let himself go, giving over to instinct, lost in the feeling of her body. He was very close to the edge. A moment later, he let out a cry and collapsed onto Sybil, slowly rolling off of her to avoid crushing her.

Sybil's breathing struggled to slow, her night gown still lifted to her chest. It had been what she had expected, and yet, nothing at all what she had thought it would be like. She felt tender and sore between her legs, but her stomach still fluttered with what she was coming to recognize as desire. She turned over to face Tom, who lay on his back beside her with an arm flung over his face.

"Tom?" she whispered, stroking his chest and resting her head on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes, moving his arm to gather her close. "Sybil. God, Sybil." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, resting his cheek there. "I love you so much, my darling. That was…"

She kissed his chest, running her fingers through his chest hair over and over again. "Yes?"

"Tell me, what was it for you?" Tom stroked her hair, tilting his head to meet her eyes.

She smiled warmly, snuggling closer to his side. "It was perfect enough that I can't wait for the next time."

Tom laughed roughly. "You'll need to give me a few minutes."

"We have forever," Sybil replied, letting her eyes fall closed as she curled up contentedly, wrapped in her husband's arms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please consider leaving a review, I would really appreciate it. I am trying to improve my writing, so constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
